


Strike and Crash

by MultipleLevels



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Joshua's afraid of thunder, M/M, Minor Sexual Reference?, Sharing a Bed, Thunder & Lightning Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua and Neku share an apartment, but one rainy night Neku learns a little more about his rooming mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike and Crash

It was rainy in Shibuya tonight, thunder and lightning flashed outside Neku’s window, lighting the room for instant, and then filling it with a booming noise. Neku turns his head to the side, noticing that Joshua’s in his doorway. The two of them have shared an apartment for who knows how long, but Joshua’s never come up to him during the night.  
“Need something?” He asks, light flashing from outside the window. A resounding crash of thunder was heard, and Neku swore that he could see fear on Joshua’s face for a second.  
“Of course not, dear. I just wanted to see if you were holding up in this storm,” The way he said his words was as smooth as honey, but he was obviously scared. Another lightning bolt streaks by and an even larger boom follows. Neku could definitely see Joshua was frightened now.  
“Are you sure you aren’t afraid?” He asked, sitting up.  
“I’m posi-” Joshua’s cut off by a huge crack of lightning, very close to them. It takes only a second for the boom to reach them, shaking the clutter on the floor of Neku’s room. Joshua looks petrified where he stands, sweating nervously.  
“Just come here, Joshua,” Neku commands, and he obliges, walking over and sitting on Neku’s bed. He can see that Joshua is visibly shaking, and that his eyes are misty.  
“Are you afraid of the storm?” He asks.  
Joshua is silent for a long time, thinking. Then, he sighs and looks up at Neku, nodding,“I guess I’ve always been afraid of loud noises and big light flashes. Call it a childhood fear,” he chuckles, trying to play it cool.  
Neku scowls at the fact he’s trying to laugh off what he’s insecure about.  
“Do you want to sleep here, just for tonight? I’ve got plenty of room in my bed.” Neku offers, scooting over. Joshua accepts, lying down next to him.  
The next crash of thunder and lightning doesn’t seem as scary this time, Joshua just focuses on Neku, who’s looking at him with concerned eyes.  
“Better?” Neku questions.  
“Better.”  
Neku nods in agreement, breathing a small sigh of relief.  
“Good night, Joshua.”  
“Good night, Nekky.”  
“Shut up.”

The next morning plenty of rainwater’s attached to Neku’s window and the ground above, safekeeping it. The first thing he notices is he’s _warm_. Warmer than he’s ever felt. Neku opens his eyes, finding them land upon a sleeping Joshua. Neku’s body is pinned against his, the two almost one. Joshua’s facial expression is so calm, nothing like his usual jackass one. A small smile plays on his lips and his arms are wrapped around Neku’s body.  
M“What happened last night?” He mumbled, released himself from Joshua’s light grip, feeling him start to stir. He opened his amethyst eyes slowly, yawning rather loudly as he sat up.  
“Good morning,” Joshua said with a smile, “You were great in bed last night.”  
Wait… What?! Neku was too confused by this.  
“Did we have sex last night?” He asked bluntly.  
“Sadly, no, but you were just the antidote for my fears. Thank you,” For the first time, Joshua sounded really sincere. But Neku was blushing too hard to notice.  
“I’m going to shower. Get yourself cleaned up as well,” he stomped away, flustered.  
“Have a good shower, Nekky~,” was all he heard before he slammed the bathroom door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I always get such good ideas late at night; rip my sleeping schedule


End file.
